


The Food Chronicles: #1

by sisteroftheagiel



Series: The Food Chronicles [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Ice Cream, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sassy Neil Josten, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: The food chronicles will be a collection of short fan fics about our boi's and food.Some might be pervy some might not. I just like the idea of them together.Sorry not sorry :P





	The Food Chronicles: #1

These couple of weeks had been busy for the foxes, after the news of Riko’s death the foxes were happy expect Kevin. Still single-mindedly focused he pushed them in their practices even more so in Neil nightly practices. Neil thought that maybe he has more to prove now, or maybe he fears breaking the Moriyama’s new deal for them. Neil knew he would never admit it though. Neil also didn’t mind, it was easier to push away his remarks because he understood Kevin. Neil too felt happier, he’s never felt this type of freedom before, he’s finally allowed to live a regular life, he needen fear more running in his future.  
However, the more time Neil spent practicing and catching up on his studies meant less time with Andrew. They saw each other every day but they hadn’t been alone in a while. Neil’s mind was distracted with thoughts of Andrew that he hadn’t heard Nicky enter until he dropped a plastic bag on Neil’s desk. Neil flicked his eyes up “Earth to Neil, are you coming or not?”  
Neil had completely forgotten about the picnic the upperclassmen had organised today, a little celebrationary picnic Dan has said. Precisely what Dan was celebrating was a mystery to Neil, but he got up anyway. Nicky motioned to the bag he discarded and said, “bring the ice-creams will ya” He turned and walked into the bedroom shouting “Kevin”  
Neil picked up the bag and met Andrew near the door, and all four left the dorm together headed down the car park. The Upperclassmen were waiting for Neil’s group, Renee smiled in greeting and Alison stood with her foot tapping the ground in annoyance at having to wait. Nicky noticed and shrugged his shoulders at her cold stare. The day was warm so the Foxes walked down the street to a park not far from the dorms.  
Matt put down the basket he was carrying and Dan spread out a blanket near a tree for cover. As Matt went about unpacking the other foxes sat around the blanket, expect for Andrew who sat further back than the rest of them, so he could lean up against the tree, and lit a cigarette. Nicky brought Neil’s attention back to the picnic and said, “Neil’s going to hand out ice creams” When Neil gave Nicky a confused glance he motioned down to the bag Neil carried. Neil sat down and reached into the bag and produced said ice creams, and handed them out to the foxes, until two remain, one for himself and one for Andrew. Andrew watched the park with an unamused look, he didn’t even look at the foxes. Neil had sat opposite to be able to see Andrew and flung the un-opened ice cream to him. The flying dessert caught Andrews attention but he was too late to stop it slamming into his hand while was taking a pull of his cigarette. Which broke and made a trail of ash and nicotine down Andrew’s shirt. Andrew eyes met Neil’s, Dan had seen Neil throw the ice cream and had stopped talking to Allison, who also now watched due to the lack of communication.  
Neil and Andrew stared at each other for what felt like minutes, Neil had to stifle the urge to smirk “Your welcome”  
Andrew didn’t answer, expect to pull out another cigarette and light it. Still watching Neil, he unwrapped his ice cream. Dan lent over and whispered, “Have your legs stopped working?” Neil flicked his eyes to hers and shrugged. The foxes continued to talk and tuck into their food, so Neil unwrapped his ice cream too and bit into it. He couldn’t help but watch Andrew, in one hand he held his cigarette as the other hand bought the ice cream towards his mouth. That mouth that, so long ago was pressed hard against Neil’s. When Andrew bit into the chocolate coating his head was tilted slightly sideways so Neil had a clear view of Andrews lips as they pressed against the chocolate and Neil couldn’t help but remember the feeling of those lips against his body and the hard press of Andrews body against his. The way his hands would roam his scarred skin, sending Neil into a frenzy. Neil tried to rein his mind in, but he couldn’t escape those eyes, those deep brown pools that Neil had gotten lost in, gotten strength from and even saw in his dreams. Andrew breathed out smoke briefly concealing his face, Neil breathed a little and took another bite of his ice cream, hoping that the food would stray his wayward thoughts. Neil could hear the foxes chatting away happily to each other whist they nibbled on food, but no matter how hard he tried Neil couldn’t still his mind. Andrew continued to watched him with that same quiet detachment that he always has, but Neil wondered if he saw amusement flicker though his eyes. Those eyes that could stop not only Neil’s movement but his thoughts. Andrew typically called him stupid but Neil had usually stilled Andrews negative comments with a witty one of his own, but Neil had never felt this empty headed. He longed to feel Andrews heat against him.  
Whilst Andrew nursed his cigarette his ice cream had started to melt, even under the shade of the tree the heat of the day still reached him. Ice creamed dripped down the handle onto Andrews hand. Andrew didn’t seem to notice as it fell further onto his wrist. Andrew watched Neil, and Neil gawked as Andrew slowly bought his arm up to his mouth and ran his tongue up along his arm. Neil wasn’t sure what sound burst from his throat but it must have been enough to alert the foxes to his distress. Matt glanced at Neil with concern, Allison followed were Neil was looking and smirked, Nicky glanced down at the forgotten ice cream still clenched in Neil’s hand and exclaimed “Neil!”  
Neil’s eyes snapped to Nicky’s. Neil looked down at himself and was shocked at the state of his lap. His ice cream had almost completed melted, his arm was laced with sticky white lines where the drips had run, and his lap now fashioned besotted ice cream. Allison barked a laugh and threw a wad of napkins into Neil’s face “Go clean yourself up”  
Neil’s face heated and he dipped his head to hide it. He tried to drop the stick but with the ice cream and how hard he had gripped it made it harder to swift, Neil had to flick his hand a few times. The foxes seemed assumed as Neil’s discomfort. Neil stood and shook himself “I’m going back to wash these”  
Allison winked and said, “I would suggest cold water”  
Her laughter followed Neil all the way back to the dorm. He shook his head, he needed to get a grip, he went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. His blue eyes he once hated the sight of, now shone with his need. He had never felt so restless before, there was a unfamiliar need within himself that only Andrew could quench. Neil was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn’t hear the apartment door click close, until Andrew walked into the bathroom. Neil watched Andrew in the mirror as he entered and leant against the door.  
Neil raised an eyebrow “Are you here to help or not?”  
The memory of the last time they were in this shower together flooded Neil’s mind, he could feel Andrews mouth on him, and the cold tiles pressed against his back.  
“What? To make you look stupid? pretty sure you got that covered yourself”  
Andrew stepped forwards and kissed him. Neil gasped as the power of his need sprung forth. His hand locked into Andrews hair and he pulled him closer.  
Andrew put a hand to Neil’s chest, putting space between their bodies, and lent over to turn on the shower. As he bent Neil had unguarded access to Andrews neck, so he kissed it. Andrew growled and pushed back slightly. Andrew worked the button of Neil’s jeans and slipped them off, then pulled off his shirt. Neil once again stood naked before Andrew this time not covered in tape. Andrews eyes roamed his body just as much as his hands.  
“That was a cheap shot”  
Andrew stopped his search to look back to Neil’s face and tilted his head slightly. “You knew I was watching you, you distracted me on purpose”  
“A child is easily distracted by a shiny object”  
Before Neil could reply Andrew forced him into the shower, warm water slashed onto Neil’s back and he closed his eye and breathed deeply. Only to reopen them again when Andrew stepped in, without his shirt. Andrew hated being touched but he had never undressed around him, even though Neil had already seen his scars, Andrew liked to keep them covered. Neil didn’t let his eyes show his surprise, or spend too long watching instead Neil ran his fingers through Andrews hair, and brought him in for a kiss. Neil let Andrew kiss him in to oblivion, making this shower one of Neil’s favourite spots.


End file.
